Transformations !
by Pep-chan
Summary: Pairings surprises! (Mais vous avez peut être une idée...) "Kasamatsu, Kagami, Sakurai, Akashi et Takao. Rien ne les liaient et ils n'avaient jamais été proches. Seulement, un événement mystérieux va les rapprocher, sans crier garde... Ou comment Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Furihata et Midorima se retrouveront à s'occuper d'une personne qu'ils connaissent en...un peu plus différent..."
1. Chapter 1

_Transformations !_

**Pairing:** Surprise

Voici le prologue pour vous montrer de quoi il en coûte :)

Attention c'est complètement un énorme délire !

Bonne lecture

xxx

- 8h05 -  
Message reçu par : Kise Ryouta et Kasamatsu Yukio

- 9h05 -  
Message reçu par : Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya et Furihata Kouki

- 10h05 -  
Message reçu par : Aomine Daiki et Sakurai Ryo

- 11h05 -  
Message reçu par : Akashi Seijuro

- 12h05 -  
Message reçu par : Midorima Shintarou et Takao Kazunari

La personne encapuchonnée, assise sur une petite murette, regardait l'écran de son téléphone portable et les résultats de ses envois du message. Il releva la tête et observa la rue enneigée. Puis, en se levant et en rangeant l'objet dans sa poche, il sourit et partit en direction du lieu indiqué.

«Rejoignez-moi à 19h00 dans le gymnase du lycée Seirin. Faîtes-moi confiance, je vous connais tous. La Génération des Miracles, comme leurs nouveaux coéquipiers... »

Kuroko, Kagami et Furihata furent, dans la logique des choses, les premiers arrivés. Ils avaient été très étonnés par ce message qu'ils avaient reçu en même temps. Le volcanique alla s'asseoir sur un banc, suivit de prés par ses coéquipiers. Celui-ci s'écria avec rage:

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas !

-Et moi dont... Rajouta Furihata dans un souffle. »

Le rouge avait eu beau remuer tout ça dans sa tête, rien n'était sortit ! Le brun, lui, ne comprenait fichtre rien. Il ne faisait pas partit de la Génération des Miracles, aux dernières nouvelles, et il n'était pas le nouveau véritable coéquipier de Kuroko. Après, il était fort à parier que le message voulait parler de tous les coéquipiers de l'équipe. C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Le bleuté, lui, attendait calmement en silence, pourtant bien impatient de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Les deux joueurs de Kaijo firent leur apparition. Le blond se jeta pratiquement dans les bras du joueur fantôme. Il se prit un coup de la part de son capitaine, puis ils se saluèrent poliment et parlèrent tranquillement de ce message. Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix se fit entendre. Enfin plutôt, une voix qui râlait se fit entendre. Elle fut reconnue de tous en un instant, et la porte s'ouvrit en un coup furieux.

« C'est quoi c'bordel serieux ?

-Dé-désolé ! »

Aomine Daiki et Sakurai Ryo avaient fait leur entrée. Kagami foudroya le grand du regard, qui n'en avait royalement rien à faire de lui. Il s'affala sur le banc en lançant une vague salutation et le châtain le rejoignit en trottinant et s'excusa. Le silence vint, coupé par les commentaires discrets des joueurs. Il revint mais ne fit pas long feu car, apparaissant en râlant à son tour, le joueur, sûrement le plus bruyant de tous, fit son entrée. Le brun se tenait sur le pas de la porte et rejoignit les autres avec un sourire jovial. Il commençait à parler, parler. Il fut coupé par le coup de poing parfaitement placé de Midorima Shintarou.

« Takao, tais-toi.

-Mais euh, Shin-chan ! » Se plaint le susnommé en se frottant le crâne.

Il reprit son sourire et la discussion reprit sur les diverses hypothèses, même complétées parfois par Aomine. Le son, maintenant familier de la porte les coupa, et un autre joueur rentra. Evidemment, le dernier de la liste : Akashi Seijuro.

« Bonsoir vous tous. »

L'air se fit un peu plus glacial, mais ses anciens coéquipiers le saluèrent avec politesse. Il aborda son sourire habituel puis salua individuellement en leur demandant des nouvelles de chacun d'eux. Finalement, une ambiance simple et agréable revint quelques minutes après.

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre.

« Je vois que tout le monde est présent. Parfait ! »

La lumière s'éteignit sous les exclamations de certains et ses rallumèrent mais juste celles au dessus de leur tête. Une masse apparut derrière eux et ils se tournèrent en vitesse. Ils découvrirent une personne de petite taille, dont le visage était caché par la capuche d'un sweat sombre. Kagami s'écria :

« Bon, tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ici ! »

Aomine ne dit rien mais lança à son tour un regard noir. L'inconnu les dévisagea un à un puis commença à rire. Rire qui s'amplifia, jusqu'à devenir presque franc. Il se tint les côtes en soufflant, attisant la colère déjà élevée de certains. Il releva la tête en un coup, laissant apercevoir un sourire amusé. Il sortit un petit sachet en toile et cria :

« Grâce à ça je vous promets un avenir plein de joie, bonne chance pour cinq d'entre vous! Le hasard sera roi !»

Il vida le sachet dans sa main et laissa apparaître une poudre argentée. Il se pencha en avant et...souffla.

Une énorme fumée entoura tous les joueurs qui se mirent à tousser. Elle se dissipa et l'inconnu reprit :

« Si vous voulez vous défaire de ça, réussissez l'étape de toute votre vie ! »

Et la lumière s'éteignit encore. Kagami s'écria en avant mais lorsque la luminosité entière revint, il n'y avait qu'eux dans le grand gymnase. Il grogna et se tourna vers les autres. Rien de particulier à noter. Aomine haussa les épaules :

« Bah, il s'est rien passé ! Il doit avoir un sérieux pète au casque ce pauv' type.

-Une énorme perte de temps. » Suivit Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence puis commencèrent à partir. Aomine, Kagami et Midormia étaient devant, Takao râlait avec Kise, suivis de Kasamatsu. Kuroko parlait avec Akashi de la pluie et du beau temps, suivis à leur tour par Furihata et Sakurai, tous gênés.

Mais soudain, Kagami se stoppa d'un coup. Il appuya plus ses sourcils froncés et se tint l'estomac. Ses coéquipier de Seirin se rapprochèrent de lui. Il avait de plus en plus mal. Puis, une petite explosion retentit et le rouge disparu sous un nuage de fumée grise, devant les sursauts de ses camarades et leurs regards choqués.

L'air se dissipa et la révélation fut limpide. Devant eux se trouvait...un tigre. Un petit tigre au pelage orange comme ceux de son espèce mais aux sourcils plus épais et aux yeux rouges. Il regardait les autres en levant la tête. Le jeune homme, ou plutôt tigre, leva une main et vit avec effroi une pâte animale au lieu de ses doigts. Il voulu crier mais seul un grognement sortit de sa gueule. Et puis il était à quatre pattes. Comment était-ce possible ? Le pauvre ne comprenait plus rien !

De leur côté, les joueurs n'en menaient pas large non plus! Appart Aomine, déjà écroulé de rire. Le petit tigre essaya de le griffer en vain. Takao osa, les yeux rivés sur l'animal :

« Alors...ça...ça à fonctionné ?

-Ca m'a tout l'air, en effet. » Répondit Akashi, perplexe.

Mais soudain, celui-ci posa à son tour la main sur son ventre en fronçant les sourcils. Il émit un son étouffé, les regards se tournèrent vers lui, puis il fut à son tour prit dans ce nuage grisâtre. Ce n'est pas un tigre qui apparu devant eux...oh non. Mais un chat. Un élégant chat au pelage rouge et aux yeux toujours vairons. Il était un peu étonné mais le montrait moins que le premier et gardait fière allure, assis. Le tigre fit de même en se calmant. Tous les regards étaient plus que choqués et Kise osa à son tour, avec un sourire crispé :

« Qui sera le prochain ? »

Tous se lancèrent un regard circulaire. Ce fut Kasamatsu qui se tint le ventre. Il le regarda puis leva les yeux et prononça dans un souffle :

« Oh non... »

Et se transforma à son tour.

Ce ne fut pas un tigre, un chat, ou un quelconque autre animal. Et non, Kasamatsu revêtit une tout autre apparence. Devant eux, assis sur les fesses, se trouvait, à la place du capitaine, un petit bébé aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux un peu plus éveillés mais aux sourcils toujours froncés. Il était habillé d'un pyjama bleu foncé. Un silence plana puis Kise s'élança en avant et le prit dans ses bras, le levant devant lui :

« Oh Kasamatsu-senpai est trop mignon en bébé ! »

Le bébé tendit les bras en avant, comme pour le frapper, mais voyant le résultat approchant la nullité, il se renfrogna dans une mine bougonne et se laissa même porter contre le torse du blond, suivant en silence la suite des opérations.

Sakurai, qui était en retrait, écoutait attentivement. Il sentit à son tour la même douleur et souffla :

« Je crois que c'est mon tour...Dé-désolé ! »

Et le même scénario se reproduit. Et exactement le même. Car c'est bien un nouveau petit bébé qui apparu. Sauf que contrairement à l'autre, il avait un pyjama blanc et était pratiquement sur le point de pleurer, tellement il n'y comprenait rien. Kise s'approcha et posa son capitaine à ses côtés. Le châtain l'observa sentant la petite main sur son épaule puis...fondit en larmes. Tous s'affolèrent ! Le blond récupéra le premier et Kuroko se tourna vers l'as de Touhou :

« Aomine-kun, fait quelque chose.

-Eh ? Pourquoi moi ? S'écria t-il.

-C'est ton coéquipier alors fait quelque chose. »

Le grand lança un regard noir à son ancienne ombre puis s'approcha du bébé, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, et le prit avec hésitation. Il le mit contre son torse en tapotant son dos. Le bébé se calma au fur et à mesure et le silence revint. Certains le regardèrent avec un sourire moqueur. Ils eurent pour toute réponse un regard noir.

Quelques minutes passèrent et la discussion reprit sur les diverses transformations. Kagami en tigre, Akashi en chat, Kasamatsu et Sakurai en bébé. L'inconnu avait parlé de cinq personnes qui auraient de la chance. Donc les malchanceux seraient aussi au nombre de cinq. Qui sera le prochain ?

La révélation ne se fit pas attendre. Ce fut Takao qui se tint le ventre à la suite des autres. Cette douleur était infernale, il avait l'impression que quelque chose se mélangeait dans son estomac. Ironie de la chose, il éternua au même moment où l'explosion retentit. La lumière se dissipa et, s'attendant à regarder vers le bas, les autres furent étonnés de voir une masse sombre plus grande que les premiers, mais plus petite qu'avant, se délimiter dans la fumée. Ils virent Takao se débattre pour la faire se dissiper plus rapidement. Et, à la surprise générale, une voix s'éleva. Bien que plus fluette qu'avant :

« Ouah ! Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

Devant eux apparu un Takao beaucoup plus jeune. Il était habillé de la même manière que précédemment mais avec la taille approprié à son âge. En effet, le brun devait maintenant avoir environ sept huit ans. Midorima se frotta le coin des yeux :

« Ils ont tous perdu le dont de parler, et le seul qui sache encore le faire est le plus bruyant.

-Mais euh ! »

Le petit s'approcha et tira la langue au tireur, qui le repoussa en appuyant sur son front. Puis il tira sur son bras, les sourcils froncés :

« Shin-chan ! Je veux partir ! Shin-chan~ »

Le susnommé se débattit pour faire lâcher prise au petit et haussa la voix:

« T'étais aussi chiant à l'époque ? »

Une petite scène se déroula devant les regards mi-étonnés et mi-amusés des joueurs. Kuroko proposa :

« Bien, maintenant il faudrait mettre tout ça à plat, non ? »

Ils acquiescèrent et posèrent tous les transformés en ligne devant eux. Furihata, bien que le plus timide, débuta :

« On peut dire, en premier lieu, que cet inconnu n'avait pas l'air de nous vouloir du mal. Seulement, "l'étape de votre vie ", ce n'est pas un peu limite comme indice ?

-Ca dépend des points de vue. On ne sait pas ce qu'il pensait en parlant de ça. » Répondit Midorima.

Kise rajouta :

« Donc il faut trouver de qu'elle étape il parlait ? Ok. Seulement, en attendant qu'allons nous faire d'eux ? »

Les regards se fixèrent sur les joueurs en ligne puis Aomine dit d'un ton sarcastique :

« Je pense pas qu'il faudrait les exhiber devant tout le monde.

-On doit les garder chez nous. » Proposa Kuroko de sa voix morne.

Ils se regardèrent entre eux puis le blond continua :

« On ne peut pas garder plus d'une personne, ce ne serait pas très discret. Et puis je présume qu'il faut être proche d'elle, non ? »

Furihata acquiesça pour tous :

« C'est le mieux je pense.

-Donc, en gros on s'en occupe et en même temps, on essaye de retrouver ce fou ? » Dit Aomine en soupirant.

Ils acquiescèrent puis Kuroko se tourna vers les transformés et leur demanda avec un micro-sourire:

« Ca vous va ? »

Ils acquiescèrent à leur tour. Pourquoi pas au pire ? Et puis ils se connaissaient. Le bleuté reprit en prenant le Kagami-tigre dans ses bras :

« Je m'occupe de lui donc. »

Kise reprit dans ses bras son capitaine version bébé. Takao se posta de lui-même aux côtés de Midorima avec un sourire taquin. Après un regard intense de la part de Kuroko, l'as de Touhou prit son coéquipier dans ses bras en hésitant. Et donc après l'énorme calcul, on déduit qu'il ne restait plus que le brun de Seirin et le chat rouge. Kuroko reprit :

« Tu vas devoir t'en occuper Furihata-kun. Il n'est pas méchant. »

Il acquiesça lentement puis avec ses lèvres crispées, il s'approcha de l'animal, se baissa et tendit la main puis sourit timidement :

« Bon et bien j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas, hein. »

Ses yeux vairons le fixèrent puis il grimpa élégamment sur son épaule.

Après les derniers détails des événements suivants et les formules polies, les joueurs n'ayant pas été transformés partirent en direction de leur habitat, par binômes. De nombreuses surprises les attendant...

Voulez vous connaître la suite de ces événements plus qu'étranges ? Alors attendez la suite et accrochez-vous !

A SUIVRE...

xxx

Ou comment trouver une excuse de merde pour transformer les personnages -


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Transformations ! ~_

**Note:** Et bien voilà le premier chapitre!

Mes horaires de cours n'étant pas très agréables le soir, j'aurai peut être du mal à écrire la suite **rapidement.**

Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'arrête évidemment.

Bon lecture !

xxx

La tête encore embrumée par les événements précédents, Kise marchait pourtant d'un pas joyeux et rapide vers son appartement. Il avait ôté sa veste, sous son manteau, pour recouvrir le petit bébé, pour éviter qu'il ait froid. Heureusement, son pyjama était assez épais. Kasamatsu quant à lui, ayant quelques traits de personnalité de l'époque, avait au fur et à mesure complètement oublié ce qu'il était il y a quelques heures à peine, mais il gardait ses souvenirs des autres, et se plaisait dans son corps de bébé. Il n'était plus tellement gêné de la proximité avec son coéquipier. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement du blond. Il s'y engouffra rapidement, se déchaussa, enleva tout le surplus d'habits et alluma le radiateur.

« Voici ma maison, Kasamatsu-sempai ! Enfin je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment approprié mais bon... »

Il dit sa deuxième phrase plutôt pour lui-même. Le blond s'avança dans le couloir après l'entrée, qui donnait seulement sur une porte à gauche ou un escalier au fond. Il prit l'escalier qui donnait encore sur un couloir avec deux portes. Il entra dans celle du fond et fit découvrir une petite salle de bain plutôt bien décorée dans des tons bois et clairs.

« Donc voici la salle de bain ! Oh mais j'y pense il faudra acheter des couches !»

Il sortit et alla dans l'autre pièce. Là se trouvait une chambre simple, très moderne mais dans des couleurs plutôt sombres. Le duo descendit et se dirigea vers la seconde option. Ils débouchèrent dans un salon clair avec à sa droite une cuisine à comptoir et une table. Il alla déposer le bébé sur le canapé rouge foncé puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches :

« Bon tu dois avoir faim, non ? »

Le petit acquiesça lentement et regarda partir le grand dans la cuisine.

Grand qui, ayant le nez dans le réfrigérateur, cherchait quelque chose à pouvoir faire manger à un bébé d'à peine trois ans, qui ne soit pas très solide. Il décida de faire de la purée. Chose faite il mit la table et prit une assiette à soupe pour son capitaine. Enfin, ce serait un peu compliqué désormais. Celui-ci n'ayant plus tellement la faculté d'accomplir cette tâche. Il jeta un regard au bébé et s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Le brun s'était allongé sur le côté et dormait paisiblement, son petit pouce fourrée dans sa bouche. L'as s'approcha et observa quelques secondes le visage paisible et serein qui lui faisait face. Malheureusement, ce spectacle ne dura pas longtemps. Le ventre de l'endormi grogna et celui-ci se réveilla en pleurant. Affolé, le blond le prit dans ses bras et le berça :

« Allons, allons. Ca va aller ! Tu as faim ? C'est prêt ! »

Le petit s'arrêta et ouvrit la bouche légèrement. Une petite voix mignonne et fluette en sortit tant bien que mal :

« Gi...Gize.  
-Non, c'est Kise ! KI-SE. » Rigola le grand.

Le petit fronça les sourcils et prit une moue très concentrée. Kise fut attendrit devant ce spectacle :

« Ki...Kize ! »

Fier du résultat, le brun sourit naïvement. Après un moment de silence, le susnommé rougit en souriant et l'enlaça plus fort :

« C'est Kise, mais c'est pas grave ! Oh Kasamatsu est si mignon~ ! »

Kasamatsu se rappela quelques brides d'avant et rougit légèrement, puis grogna un charabia incompréhensible, voulant simplement dire qu'il avait très faim. Kise rit et alla à la table. N'ayant rien pour le faire tenir en place, il le laissa sur ses genoux. Il approcha ensuite l'assiette et la cuillère au coté du bébé qui regarda tout ce petit monde sans rien comprendre. Le blond tilta enfin puis prit une cuillerée de purée:

« Oh j'ai oublié, tu ne sais sûrement pas encore manger. »

Il la tendit mais Kasamatsu, en bon bébé qui se respecte, détourna la tête dans une moue bougonne. Kise perdit son sourire et fit une mine incrédule. Il reprit son sourire et avança la cuillère:

« Bon, une cuillère pour Kise~On fait ahh~ »

C'est vrai que sur le coup Kise avait vraiment l'air d'un idiot fini. C'est ce pensa le brun en face de lui. Il pouffa en ouvrant la bouche. Mauvais plan, Kise y incéra la cuillère, sans pour autant l'y enfoncer. Le petit avala et reprit son air bougon en fronçant les sourcils. Le grand ricana puis reprit :

« Une cuillère pour...euh...Kasamatsucchi ! »

Il l'avait exprès bien sûr. Et ça marcha du tonnerre. En oubliant son manque de parole, le susnommé essaya de se plaindre de ce surnom idiot mais ne fit que goûter une fois de plus à cette purée, qui, malgré lui, était plutôt bonne. Grâce à plusieurs ruses en tout genre, Kise réussi à faire manger toute la purée au brun. Il mangea rapidement à son tour puis l'amena dans sa chambre. Le petit était tout somnolent. Dés qu'il fut couché, ses yeux se fermèrent. Kise sourit et, un peu fatigué et après s'être changé, se mit sous la couette, à ses côté. Il referma ses bras puissants autour de lui.

Le dossard numéro 7 se dit que, pour une première expérience de baby-sitting, qui plus est avec son capitaine, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Mais bon, c'est sûr qu'il aurait préféré un bébé moins grognon...

« Allons, Kagami-kun, ne me dit pas qu'un fier tigre comme toi, a peur d'un petit chien ? »

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Kuroko soupira et passa à côté de Kagami-tigre, en position d'attaque, devant Nigô qui était assis et le regardait en secouant sa queue et sa langue. Il était content d'avoir un nouvel ami, bien que son regard lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Le bleuté prit le chien dans ses bras et l'amena dans le salon, tout de suite après l'entrée.

« Tu peux rentrer maintenant. »

Le tigre hésita quelques instants puis entra lentement dans la demeure de son ombre. Elle était plutôt sobre. A l'image de son propriétaire en somme. Le salon était surement la plus grande pièce de l'appartement. Contenant salle à manger et salon télé. La cuisine était adjacente à cette espace mais séparée par un mur. Le reste, chambre et salle de bain, se trouvaient au fond de la pièce par un petit couloir. Le petit chien s'était résigné à s'approcher du tigre et s'était donc allongé dans son panier, à côté de la table.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un tigre peut bien manger ? Enfin, je pense que ça ne change pas de d'habitude...de la viande donc... »

Le tigre foudroya du regard son coéquipier mais alla vers lui et mordilla son bas de pantalon. Il sursauta devant l'intensité du regard turquoise mais ne se démonta pas et nia légèrement de la tête.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? »

Il acquiesça. Bien que cela puisse paraître absurde, cette aventure avait coupé la faim à Kagami et il avait seulement envie de dormir. Kuroko acquiesça à son tour après un moment de silence puis prit le tigre dans ses bras. Il le posa ensuite sur le canapé en souriant légèrement :

« Ne fais pas tes griffes, hein. »

Le tigre se redressa et envoya un regard noir doublé d'un grognement fort au bleuté. Puis il se coucha avec une mine bougonne. Kuroko alla ensuite dans la cuisine où il ne prit qu'un verre d'eau rapide. Son appétit de moineau et ses capacités plus que basses en cuisine ne lui permettaient pas de manger ce soir. Il alla ensuite se doucher rapidement et se changer pour la nuit. Il pensa pendant tout ce temps à ce qui était en train de se passer. Toutes ces transformations étaient plus que troublantes... Ils devaient absolument trouver une solution. Comme ils étaient tous joueurs de basket, il avait pensé à la possibilité que l'inconnu parle du fameux sport. Le basket aurait été, comme étape de la vie, celle d'une victoire très importante... enfin, Akashi et son équipe avaient déjà gagnés plusieurs championnats... Il avait écarté cette possibilité... Ensuite venait celle des études. Seulement, ils finissaient le lycée dans deux ans donc c'était trop long et puis les examens trimestriels étaient déjà passés depuis longtemps. Il ne voyait plus rien de plausible désormais...

Il sortit ensuite de la salle de bain et alla rejoindre son ami. Allumant la télévision entre temps, le bleuté remarqua qu'il était pratiquement endormi. Le tigre releva la tête en le voyant arriver. Kuroko s'assit donc et zappa jusqu'à trouver une série potable à regarder. L'animal, pas intéressé pour un sous, posa sa tête contre la cuisse du bleuté, qui fut légèrement étonné. Après quelques minutes, le joueur fantôme décida enfin à déposer délicatement sa main pâle sur la tête du tigre. Il entreprit donc de petites caresses tendres.

Finalement, s'occuper d'un tigre n'était pas si mal. Un tigre un peu moins colérique serait encore mieux...

De l'autre côté de la petite ville, quelqu'un aussi essayait aussi, tant bien que mal, de découvrir comment s'occuper d'un animal. Enfin, sachant qu'un chat n'est pas une bête dont, en soit, l'entretien soit bien complexe. Seulement, cela peut être un peu plus ardu, si le chat en question est, à la base, l'ancien capitaine de la Génération des Miracles. Ce fait démontré, vous comprendrez, je l'espère, la frustration qu'habitait Furihata Kouki à l'instant présent.

« Comment je vais faire ? Si il ne ce plait pas chez moi ? S'il part ? S'il se venge ? » Pensait ardument le brun, les joues roses par la concentration.

Le chat rouge, quant à lui, était plutôt amusé de la situation. Voir le brun gêné de cette façon était très craquante. Celui-ci fronça un peu plus les sourcils, le joues légèrement rouges par la concentration. Il n'avait pas dit mot depuis la sortie du gymnase. Et autant qu'il trouvait ça mignon, Akashi s'ennuyait ferme. Il décida donc de pimenter le jeu à sa manière. Se glissant dans ses bras, il se redressa légèrement et passa lentement sa petite langue sur la joue du brun. Réaction garantie ! Le brun sursauta en rougissant, de gêne cette fois-ci. Il jeta un regard au chat, en paniquant :

« Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que... »

Celui-ci tourna la tête avec un sourire digne d'un félin de son espèce. Il sentait le regard du joueur sur sa nuque. L'autre décida de reporter son regard sur le chemin. Ils passèrent devant un combini. Akashi, s'ennuyant encore, tira sur la manche de son porteur en désignant le magasin. Furihata resta incrédule quelques instants puis sourit après un soupir :

« Si tu veux... »

Ils entrèrent donc et flânèrent dans les rayons. Akashi serrant ses griffes sur le bras de son porteur lorsque quelque chose l'intéressait. Ca ne faisait pas plus mal que ça mais lorsqu'il passa, sans vraiment le voir, devant les quelques affaires de coutures, la prise se fit plus puissante. Tellement qu'il sursauta et émit un bruit de douleur :

« Aie ! Qu'est-ce-que- ? Oh... »

Akashi avait les yeux fixés sur...sur une pelote de laine rouge foncée. Furihata coupa le silence en riant légèrement. Il prit l'objet tant convoité et alla la payer rapidement puis sortit de la boutique. Il la tendit ensuite au chat qui le regardait intensément.

« Petit cadeau ! »

Il le dit avec un sourire innocemment craquant du point de vue du rouge. Attrapant la pelote et y entrant ses griffes, il resta tranquille pendant le reste du voyage. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un immeuble résidentiel propre et agréable, mais peut être un peu vieux. En entrant par la porte de fer bruyante, Furihata alluma la lumière et fit découvrir, tout de suite après, un salon en longeur qui contenait un canapé sur la gauche et une télé sur la droite, contre le mur. Sur le même mur, juste après l'entrée, il y avait quelques marches qui menaient vers la cuisine, bien équipée. Au fond, il y avait encore quelques marches, puis une chambre avec une salle de bain.

« C'est très agréable à vivre tu vas voir ! »

A ces mots, Akashi descendit de ses bras et découvrit les lieux en silence. Il revint dans la pièce principale et vit Furihata ranger ses affaires. Il le détailla quelques instants en s'asseyant. C'était, en somme, un garçon très quelconque. Brun aux yeux marron. Rien à voir avec ses cheveux rouges et ses yeux vairons. Mais il avait une personnalité assez exceptionnelle. Bien qu'également simple et froussarde, le rouge savait qu'il avait une étincelle bien particulière et très intéressante à découvrir et à exploiter. Et Akashi allait se faire un plaisir de décortiquer ce bonhomme, gêné pour un rien. Et même si cela ne lui plaisait pas. Après tout, même en chat, ses ordres était absolu non ?

Le chat rouge alla s'allonger sur le canapé et s'étira de manière féline et sensuelle. Furihata rougit en imaginant le capitaine de Rakuzan se déhancher de cette manière. Il s'approcha timidement et se pencha avec un sourire :

« Tu as faim ? »

Le petit animal se releva et lécha le coin des lèvres du brun. Celui-ci se redressa vivement en rougissant atrocement. Akashi sourit intérieurement et nia légèrement de la tête. Le brun reprit ses esprits et, se rappelant de sa question, acquiesça vivement :

« Tr...très bien ! »

Il passa ensuite de la cuisine et souffla en se tenant à la table. Il sentait que ça n'était pas fini. En effet, à peine revenu dans le salon, il fut encore stopper par une certaine vision du rouge. Vision, qu'il, encore une fois, trouvait très mignonne. Le chat était sur le dos, les pattes de devant levées au ciel, celles de derrière posées sur le canapé. Son dos était légèrement courbé et il regardait le brun. Son regard était perçant, comme si il pouvait lire dans les pensées du jeune homme. En vérité, il désirait simplement quelques caresses. Plusieurs sentiments et besoins étranges étaient apparus depuis sa transformation. Le joueur de Seirin s'approcha et, devinant à peu prés la demande silencieuse, caressa le ventre de l'animal. Celui-ci se tourna au fur et à mesure, se retrouvant couché sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses pattes de devant repliées, le caresses continuant sur son dos. Lentement et paisiblement.

Furihata ne savait pas ce qui allait advenir des prochains jours en compagnie de ce chat, très friands des caprices. Et il avait raison de ce méfier car certains de ses points de caractère n'avaient pas encore pointées le bout de leur nez...

Sakurai, dans toute sa vie, n'avait jamais aimé les manèges à sensations. Et tout ce qui ce reportait à ça. Cela lui retournait l'estomac à chaque fois et il devenait livide pendant plusieurs jours. Mais, à cet instant, transformé en bébé, être dans les bras d'Aomine Daiki lui rappelait exactement la même sensation.  
En effet, depuis cinq bonnes minutes de marche, Aomine retournait dans tous les sens le pauvre bébé. Pas par amusement loin de là. Juste que, manquant d'expérience, il ne savait pas comment placer le petit dans ses bras. Une fois couché à plat sur le dos sur ses paumes, la suivante sur le ventre. L'autre sur l'épaule, l'autre tenu sous les bras. Et encore plein d'autres. Et tout ça en cinq minutes ! Le grand ne savait vraiment pas comment faire et s'énervait de plus en plus. Le petit lui, eu une idée et se dégagea de la position dans laquelle il était. C'est-à-dire sur le ventre, et se mit en place sur le dos en écartant les bras du bleuté. Celui-ci, frustré, écarta plus les bras. On obtient donc un Aomine portant Sakurai comme tout le monde mais...les bras légèrement plus écartés.

Après plusieurs minutes d'intense réflexion, l'as de Touhou réussit à bien maintenir son coéquipier. Puis, ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immeuble où habitait le plus âgé. Il était sombre et éclairé, très moderne. Il entra donc après avoir tapé le code et prit l'ascenseur. Sakurai qui appréciait quelques fois le silence était agréablement servit. Aomine ne pipait mot depuis le gymnase. Si l'on enlève les grognements bien évidement. Arrivés enfin à l'étage désiré, il y avait là trois portes distinctes. Aomine entra dans celle du milieu et fit découvrir une grande pièce comptant une cuisine tout de suite à droite, un salon avec une télé devant une grande baie-vitrée offrant une vue imprenable sur la ville éclairée. A droite, au fond, il y avait un petit couloir avec deux portes. L'une la chambre et l'autre la salle de bain. Dans la cuisine, avec un bar juste à côté de l'entrée, il y avait une table et elle était, en somme, assez bien meublée. Il posa sa veste sur le rebord du canapé et tendit le bébé devant lui :

« Bon... Tu veux quoi ?  
-Gah ? »

Une veine pulsa sur le front du bleuté et il ferma les yeux en soufflant. Vraiment, lui s'occuper d'un bébé était une chose impossible... Lui était bon à jouer au basket et à dormir, rien d'autre ! Il réfléchit quelques instants et eu une soudaine idée. Après avoir déposé le petit sur le canapé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et en sortit un carton. Ses parents le lui avaient refilé. Il contenait ses affaires et jouets de quand il était petit. Pour tes futurs enfants qu'ils avaient dits... Le bleuté l'avait gardé pour leur faire plaisir bien sûr, il s'en fichait complètement. Il retourna dans le salon et posa le carton sur la table devant les yeux curieux du bébé qui se pencha un peu en avant. Il sortit soudain une sorte de marionnette. Mauvais plan, Sakurai prit peur et fondit en larmes. Aomine sera les dents et fouilla rapidement le carton.

« Là là, regarde ça ! »

Il lui planta devant ses yeux embrumés de larmes une peluche représentant un petit léopard.

« C'était le mien à l'époque. »

Chose dite, le bébé déjà complètement émerveillé prit la peluche dans ses bras en la serrant, séchant ainsi ses larmes. Impatient, il voulu regarder plus en profondeur le carton et tendit sa petite main vers lui. Aomine, ne voulant pas qu'il se blesse, le prit par le bout de son pyjama au bas du dos, le posa à terre et posa le carton à ses côtés. Le petit se traîna, posant le doudou et sortit tout ce qu'il l'intéressait. Le grand quant à lui alla dans la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose de potable à lui faire manger. Il trouva seulement quelques yaourts. Des courses s'imposaient, et rapidement. Il jeta un regard sur Sakurai qui était complètement en joie devant un xylophone. Il entendait les quelques notes maladroites s'élever pendant qu'il se préparait un bol de nouilles instantanées. Soudain il entendit un bruit étouffé et plus du tout de notes, puis des pleurs. Il revint dans le salon et vit Sakurai se tenir le doigt, la baguette de l'instrument un peu plus loin. Aomine vint vers lui, un peu inquiet et s'accroupit à ses côtés :

« Oî, oî ! Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité et il tendit son doigt légèrement rouge. Le bronzé soupira et prit la petit menotte dans sa grande main puissante et souffla sur la plaie.

« Et voilà... ça va ? »

Le petit acquiesça lentement, renifla en laissant couler ses dernières larmes puis sourit à son (grand) homologue. Aomine se laissa aller à un micro-sourire puis prit le petit dans ses bras. Il le fit manger son yaourt avec peine, ne sachant pas du tout comment faire. Sakurai se laissa faire et finit ses deux yaourts en entier et avec entrain. Le grand alla allumer la télévision et la regarda quelques instants en mangeant, le petit à ses côtés. Aomine avait même trouvé une sucette dans le carton et donc, le châtain, l'avait dans la bouche, la peluche dans ses bras et regardait l'émission tranquillement. Il trouvait Aomine vraiment très gentil pour quelqu'un qui ne s'y connaissait nullement en enfant. Le bébé sentait maintenant sa tête et ses paupières devenir très lourdes. Il tomba lourdement sur le bras du grand et sa respiration devint plus régulière. Le second fut un peu étonné puis, après l'avoir observé quelque temps, il le prit le plus lentement possible dans ses bras, encore maladroitement, puis l'emmena dans sa chambre. Après l'avoir posé sur le matelas et l'avoir recouvert, il commença à faire demi-tour. Seulement, il sentit une toute petite pression sur son pantalon. Le bronzé baissa les yeux et vit Sakurai lui tenir la jambe, encore endormi. Il soupira, enleva délicatement la main du plus petit, alla rapidement éteindre la lumière de la salle de séjour, voyant le froncement de sourcil de l'autre. Il revint ensuite et se mit dans le lit après avoir enlevé ses affaires et mit rapidement un t-shirt pour la nuit. Le bébé pouvait pleurer autant qu'il voulait, il ne dormirait pas en caleçon en hiver. Aomine se fourra sous les couvertures et il regarda, avec étonnement, le châtain se blottir contre lui, la seule barrière les séparant était la peluche léopard. Il passa maladroitement son bras autour de lui et regarda longuement le visage serein et détendu sous lui.

S'occuper d'un bébé n'était vraiment pas son truc. Seulement, un effort pour un bébé aussi mignon que lui était envisageable en tout point, mais si seulement il était moins pleurnichard.

« Shin-chan ! On arrive quand ? J'ai faim~ ! »

Une nouvelle plainte de la part de Takao se rajouta au bon paquet qu'il avait sortit en moins de dix minutes. Midorima, qui pouvait sentir une veine pulser sur sa tempe, soupira silencieusement, cachant son regard sombre derrière ses lunettes.

« Shin-chan ! On arrive quand ? »

La veine pulsa un peu plus.

« Shin-chan... J'ai faim ! »

Bon dieu, allait-il arrêter ?

« Shin-chan~ ! »

S'en était trop !

Midorima, d'un naturel blasé, posa sa main sur la bouche du garçonnet et lui dit :

« Maintenant tu te tais, Takao. »

Le brun déglutit, les sourcils froncés mais acquiesça lentement.

« Et pour répondre à tes questions : on arrive dans deux minutes et il y a de quoi manger chez moi. »

Le plus petit analysa cette phrase et sourit d'un air taquin à son homologue puis commença à sautiller dans sa marche, les mains derrière la tête. Le vert soupira dans sa tête une nouvelle fois et pensa un instant que, heureusement, ils n'avaient pas pris le vélo. Il regarda en arrière, d'un œil las, le petit sauter dans ses propres traces de pas, faîtes dans l'immaculée couche de neige sur le sol. Enfin, ils longèrent la murette de pierre, surmontée d'une petite haie, du vert et il ouvrit le portillon puis s'avança à grand pas jusqu'à sa porte. Takao s'amusa à sauter de dalle en dalle sur le petit chemin menant à l'entrée. La clé entrée dans la serrure, Midorima entra et posa son objet porte bonheur sur la table de l'entrée. Il se déchaussa et pria le brun de faire de même. Celui-ci enleva à la va vite ses baskets, les mettant en désordre en l'entrée et s'avança en trottinant vers la droite où se trouvait un passage, menant au salon et à la cuisine. En face de la porte d'entrée se trouvait un escalier, menant à son tour vers trois chambres et une salle de bain.

« Tes parents sont là Shin-chan ?  
-Non. »

Le petit ferma à moitié ses yeux en perdant sourire, un air blasé sur le visage. Vraiment, parler avec Midorima était d'un ennui. Il eu soudain un sourire en coin et monta silencieusement sur le canapé, où le vert se tenait à quelques mètre de là, triant des magazines. Là il prit son appui et se jeta sur le dos du grand qui ouvrit plus les yeux, un peu surpris.

« Shin-chan~ !  
-Descend de là. Takao ! »

Le susnommé ricana mais ne descendit pas pour autant, commençant même à se balancer. Le vert posa ses mains sur son dos en soupira et lui dit :

« Tu ne voulais pas manger ?  
-Oh oui~ ! »

Chose dite, Takao se trouvait assis à table, les mains sur la table, prêt à dévorer toute nourriture possible. Encore un petit soupir imperceptible et l'as de Shutoku alla réchauffer du riz et le reste de viande du dernier repas avec sa famille. Famille qui, heureusement, n'était pas présente. Et Midorima ne savait pas comment s'occuper de Takao sans le leur montrer. Il réfléchit en mettant la table et regarda quelques instants le petit, qui attendait les yeux fermés. Il les rouvrit et le regarda, ce qui le fit sursauter légèrement, puis il lui demanda d'un ton enjoué :

« Tu veux que je t'aide Shin-chan ? »

Agaçant mais poli. Il nia légèrement de la tête et revint dans la cuisine. Puis il eu soudain une idée. Ses parents n'avaient jamais rencontrés Takao et ils ne le connaissaient même pas. C'est bon, il dirait ça à sa famille...

Le tireur posa le plat sur la table et servit le brun puis se servit à son tour. Le petit commença à manger avec entrain, se salissant le menton, les joues et même le nez avec de nombreux grains de riz. C'est lui-même qui n'arrêtait pas de parler au grand dam de l'autre. Comment pouvait-il parler et manger autant, simultanément?

Le repas se finit et après avoir débarrassé, Midorima regarda d'un air blasé le brun et prit une serviette légèrement humide et vint enlever les grains de riz collés un peu partout sur son visage. Le garçonnet retroussa un peu son nez mais était content de l'attention de son coéquipier. Celui-ci détourna la tête en voyant le sourire ravi de Takao. Il s'assit ensuite sur le canapé et feuilleta la page de l'horoscope d'une revue quelconque. Le brun pencha sa tête sur le côté et alla s'asseoir prés de lui. Il regarda les différents bouquins sous la table et découvrit un magazine affichant les jouets d'un magasin, datant d'il y a bien longtemps. Quelques étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux et il le regarda attentivement en sauta sur les coussins du canapé.

Deux petites heures passèrent, le vert ayant, entre temps, allumé la télévision. Il se faisait tard et le brun commençait à fatiguer, mais ne voulait pas l'avouer. Midorima lui dit alors :

« Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher.  
-Pas fatigué~ ! Je veux que tu me lises une histoire ! »

Le grand se raidit mais commença à partir tirant doucement le poignet du brun. Arrivé à l'étage, il se dirige vers l'une des trois chambres, celle du milieu. C'était une chambre de petit garçon. Takao l'a regarda émerveillé et regarda soudain le pyjama bleu clair que le vert lui tendait. Il haussa les épaules et le prit puis commença à se déshabiller devant lui. Midorima déglutit et partit de l'autre côté de la chambre, en posant le pyjama à ses côtés. Devant lui il y avait une petite étagère et il regardait les livres parfaitement rangés.

« J'ai fini Shin-chan ! »

Il se tourna et vit Takao qui lui tendait ses vêtements à peu près pliés. Le grand prit les vêtements et les posa sur le lit à ses côtés et lui demanda :

« Tu veux quoi comme livre ? »

Seulement, le brun ne pouvait pas voir parfaitement tous les livres. Alors, Midorima hésita quelques instants puis le prit dans ses bras, le temps qu'il choisisse. Chose faîte et le petit posé à terre, ils partirent dans la chambre de l'as. Celui-ci posa les affaires du brun sur sa commode et s'assit à côté de l'autre, qui s'était déjà mit dans les couvertures, remontées jusqu'au menton. Il débuta le contage de l'histoire d'une voix blasé et grave. Takao fit la moue :

« T'es nul quand tu racontes les histoires Shin-chan !  
-Contente-toi de ce que tu as. »

Il regarda la mine boudeuse et presque vexée de l'autre et reprit sa lecture, en tentant de mettre un peu plus de sentiments. Le garçon était content et commençait à s'endormir. L'histoire se finit et le brun ne put tenir plus longtemps et sa tête tomba dans un dernier souffle de sa part :

« Bonne nuit, Shin-chan... »

Quelques secondes passèrent et Midorima ne put se retenir de remonter légèrement la couette sur les frêles épaules de son coéquipier. Puis il descendit calmement, remit en place les petites chaussures du brun et reprit sa lecture.

S'occuper d'un enfant était vraiment une plaie, pensait-il à se moment là. Surtout un enfant aussi agaçant que le faucon de son équipe. Il espérait que les astuces qu'il avait entreprit pour s'occuper de lui ce soir allait marcher pour les jours à venir...

Entre un bébé grognon, un autre pleurnichard, puis un chat sadique et un tigre colérique, et enfin un enfant capricieux, qui a le plus de chance selon vous ?

A SUIVRE

xxx

Et voilà, j'espère que vous ne l'aurez pas trouvé trop court :p


End file.
